Vampiric Melody
by tragicpoet54
Summary: 1800's Europe, Demyx is a musician traveling with other...talented people. Zexion is a 300 year old lonely vampire looking for a lifelong companion. Zemyx. Slash. Humor. Drama. The whole gang of characters. Ch 1-3 revised, esp ch 3. NEW CHAPTER 4!
1. Chapter 1

I've revised it, and I'm working on chapter 4 finally. I've gotten so many nice reviews, and thank you everyone. Chapter one and two haven't changed plot-wise, just sentences, but chapter 3 ends completely differently and must be read again to understand chapter 4 when I'm done with it. I'm gonna put this at the beginning of every chapter. Anyway, happy reading!

There's nothing that a vampire craves more than a companion; someone to love and cherish for eternity; to share the heart wrenching sorrow of being forever a slave to the human flesh beneath you, a constant reminder of the beating heart and delicate life so far from you. It was with this burden that Zexion had lived with more for more than 300 years. Wars pass, desecration, stagnation, enlightenment, and finally the Industrial Revolution arrived, a time when minds were freshly wrought with the idealism of the Renaissance but with the hunger for liberation from the decaying feudalism that plagued humanity for centuries. It was during this era of new and open minds that Zexion decided he would find his companion.

Demy was a lively spirit, happily playing his violin in the streets of southern France. His cheerful demeanor and obvious talent attracted much attention. It was this way that he was picked up in his teens by a sort of talent scout and traveled the country being showcased and admired. His sponsor was an apathetic but wealthy man named Xemnas. Xemnas has no true artistic ability besides investing, which is where he made his fortune. Although, he did have an eye for talent.

Among his finds he sported a rather gifted archer, Braig. Braig was a curious Spaniard with a drunken swagger and an eye patch. He lost his eye on the day he called "the epiphany to a sport I had never seen until it blinded me. And by then it was too late. I was hooked—or rather shot—with a bloody enthusiasm for sharp, fast objects." That day he changed his name to Xigbar.

Then there was Dulor, who said he took to his name began gambling when he was 6. After several run-ins with the beginnings of the Italian Mafia, where he had grown up, he was picked up by Xemnas, who saw his ability with cards and games as a way Dulor could make profit, simply by amusing common folk—instead of swindling his way into trouble. To hide himself from his past "mishaps" he added an 'x' to his name, thus his new identity was Luxord.

Ela was the son of a gypsy. He has been kidnapped at a young age and prized for his stunning red, spiky hair and his devilish charm. But when he was a teenager he took a liking to fire and burnt down his captor's house, killing the entire family. Ela was traumatized and burnt two tear-drops under his eyes and permanently inked them there. He also changed his name to Axel, the god of fire; because he saw his naive past self as the result of his heritage, and his feminine name was just a reminder.

Axel was one of Xemnas' major attractions. His gypsy heritage seemed to have gifted him with the ability to control fire. The problem was that he sustained frequent burns, and with both Demy's constant clumsiness and Xigbar's occasional 'habit' of shooting randomly at people that annoyed him, Xemnas found himself in need of a doctor. What he found was an elemental scientist who harbored a fascination for experimenting with a lethal combination of chemicals and nature: Even. Even created several unique 'substances' that, when coupled with Axel's fire and Xigbar's arrows, make for quite a show. And a delighted Demy would dance through the crowd, playing his violin and collecting tips.

One day, when Even was out shopping for some hard to find plants for his latest experiment, he ran into a flamboyant botanist who went by the flowery name Lumaria. Upon Even's request for the poisonous Belladonna, Lumaria was curious and asked Even to explain why he needed such an ingredient. So Even, taking a liking to the pink haired man's unabashed forwardness, took him back to the inn where Xemnas' strange traveling sideshow was currently residing. They were someone in France.

Demy immediately embraced one of his fellow Frenchmen and babbled on amiably while Even suggested that Lumaria's extensive knowledge of botany would aid both the morale of the company and bring more profit. With Lumaria's understanding of herbal attributes and Even's scientific applications, they soon began a traveling pharmacy. Lumaria also has a place in the entertaining, for he owned several rare plants. The biggest attraction was a giant Venus-fly trap from Africa that moved with the help of its owner's voice and Even's chemicals.

Because of Lumaria's need to gather herbs (some of them best harvested under full moon) they ran across Isa. This poor creature was attacked by some rabid wolf and was since then frequently found howling at unspeakable hours. Usually Demy would play his violin until he calmed down or else Even would tranquilize him. After Isa had recovered, he spoke with Xemnas and told him what had happened, thanking him for his help. Xemnas, however, was curiously drawn to this creature, so he decided to keep him. He didn't exactly contribute to the entertainment, besides sitting besides Xemnas like some strange pet. His hair was a strikingly unnatural blue, and he had an 'x' between his eyes. It was because of this 'x' that he changed his name to Saix.

The others were suspicious as to why Saix was with them, when, if anything, he only caused havoc during the full moon. Even, on the other hand, was fascinated by him and was constantly running tests. But while the scientist saw Saix as a welcome unsolved puzzle, the others were scared of him on some level. Xigbar once tried to shut up his nightly howling with an arrow and in return he received a gash across his face.

Indeed Saix did cause a lot of trouble. One night he decided to run about the town, naked, crashing into packed away street vendors, when they met Dilan. Or rather, Dilan tried to stick a spear through Saix and a battle ensued. The result was a tranquilized Saix and a restrained Dilan. After an explanation, Xemnas asked Dilan why he was carrying a spear as apposed to a sword or a gun. So Dilan showed Xemnas his ability to "juggle" 8 eight-foot spears at once.

However, it seemed that the stronger the new recruit, the more trouble came along. Eventually, Xemnas decided they needed a body guard—thus came Elaeus. He was exceedingly large and possessed super-strength; came in handy carrying around Saix whenever he had to be tranquilized. But unlike Saix, his bite wasn't as worse as his bark, so he fit in better with the other seven. Though, he hardly ever spoke. The longest sentence Demy had ever heard him say was: "Found this runt in an alley. Hurt pretty badly. Looks like another Saix case. Keeps growling," Elaeus shifted his arms a bit to reveal a teenage boy with disheveled spiky hair and several cuts and burns on every inch of exposed skin. In his side was a gash made by a thin knife, but no one could see it yet as it was covered with the baggy t-shirt the boy wore. "Here," and Elaeus transferred the boy, that would later change his name to Roxas, into Xemnas' arms.

After he recovered it was time to let him go, but Axel had grown attached to the kid and threatened to leave if Roxas couldn't stay. That made Demy so upset that even though he tried to not let it bother him, he couldn't play properly in that night's performance. Lumaria argued that if Xemnas got to keep Saix around just for company, it wouldn't be fair to Axel, one of their top performers, if Roxas was made to leave. So Xemnas reluctantly allowed him to stay on the condition that Axel take care of his expenses until he found some talent to earn his own money.

They now had eleven for their weird traveling circus and they decided it was time for a name.

"Talent Time!" said Demy.

"Phh! Screw that, we're more like the traveling freak show," said Xigbar.

"The Shenanigans," said Luxord.

"What's that mean?" said Demy.

"Miscreants," replied Even.

"That doesn't help me, Ev,"

"It's a hooligan, Dem," said Axel.

"Look guys, I'm a musician, not a dictionary."

"It means trouble maker, dim wit," said Xigbar, chuckling.

"Oh," and Demy got a thoughtful look on his face, "Like you Xigbar?"

Xigbar cocked his head up in pride. "Yep, like me, dim wit."

"Now that that's settled, we still need a name," said Lumaria.

Roxas popped his head into the circle. "Organization 11."

Everyone turned their head toward him, even Xemnas. Realizing this may be his only opportunity to prove himself, Roxas adopted an authoritative manner.

"Organization 11. We're an organized group of eleven people that provide a entertainment. Organization 11."

All were silent.

"Very good Roxas. We all agree?" said Xemnas, to everyone's astonishment.

They were stunned. No one had ever heard Xemnas give such an unconditional compliment to someone who wasn't doing some sort of stunt. It was always "great idea, however…" or "yes, you're right, but…" So the silence continued until Roxas pulled them out of their reverie.

"Guys? Guys!"

"Nice goin' Roxas!" and Axel pulled him under his arm and ruffled his hair.

"Ahg!"

"Yeah Rox, it's jazzy!" said Demy.

And so they had a name and Roxas was officially welcomed into the group. From then on, Roxas managed advertising.


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion had traveled all across Europe, most of Asia, and parts of Africa; but by far the back-alleys of France were his favorite

Zexion had traveled all across Europe, most of Asia, and parts of Africa; but by far the back-alleys of France were his favorite. There he felt comfortable enough to contemplate anything he wished—what being human was like so long ago…was it worth missing? _Did_he miss it? Would it be better to be mortal now? Was being mortal _then_ bad? Do the mortal truly know what being mortal is? Would one today really appreciate the Dark Gift? Or would they just dwell on the darkness of it…

It was during one of these thinking sessions that he heard it: the most beautiful sound that, even after 300 years, he had ever heard. The dulcet melody of a violin accompanied by a cherubic voice. The voice was singing a song of liberation. A song that spoke for his soul, his deepest desire and life mantra:

"Were I a bird I'd always fly

As far as day and twice as high

So all the world would turn its eye

Upon the bird up in the sky

Forever flying free;

Were I a fish stuck in a lake

I'd swim so fast that I'd create

A swell of water high and strait

A wave as big as I could make

To rival with the sea."

Demy was beautiful. His skin was the color of cream and coffee, and Zexion was sure its taste was just as smooth. His frame was lithe, and he had a spring in his step, albeit a relaxed one, giving him the air of some mystical being. His hands were strong and sure, though his fingers were calloused from playing his violin so frequently. He was modest, but none the less he looked magnificent…snug black trousers that came just past his knees, and a white flowy shirt that reminded Zexion of the idiotic sword bucklers that called themselves "The Musketeers." But no matter, it worked on Demy. His hair was a bit eccentric, cut short at the sides, spiked on the top of his head, and long tendrils down his neck…quite unique. But the best thing about Demy's appearance was his eyes. They simply shined with a quality that Zexion could just not place. He wanted badly to know what it was.

"What's that dim-wit?"

"It's a song I wrote. You like it?"

Xigbar laughed harshly. "What kind of song is about a bird and a fish?"

"It's not about a bird and a fish! It's about being free and doing what you want," Demy said softly.

_Exactly,_thought Zexion.

"Well why don't you just say that instead of the stupid drabble you've got?"

Ouch. It didn't bother Demy too much though. Xigbar just didn't understand it. Neither had anyone else really. But no matter, he wasn't looking for their approval anyway; he had just wanted to sing. So, he told Xemnas that he was going to wander around town a bit; after all, Xemnas was his boss, and although Axel and Xigbar readily did whatever the hell they wanted without his approval, Demy thought that, even if the man had said no, Demy could at least let him know what he was doing. Because really, Xemnas needed him, so his job was always safe, allowing him free reign. It's just that, unlike some, Demy had manners and consideration when he chose to disregard the rules.

Zexion liked that. He liked it a lot. It was promising. He needed someone with the etiquette required to smoothly transition with the times, no matter how they changed, and with the panache to survive even if conditions weren't favorable; for man was bound to wage war several times every century. Another desirable trait Demy possessed was his wonderful taste in music. Not only did he write lyrics to accompany a violin, of all things, but he also managed to play in several different styles, a few of which sounded like music from other countries. In the back of his mind Zexion made a note to take Demy to a little music shop he knew in China. But for now, he would just follow the little blond on his midnight walk through France.

Each step that Demy took had Zexion more and more enthralled, until he could no longer stand it. He had to talk to this intriguing creature…best not to frighten him, though. So as Demy balanced on a low stone wall and finished his song, Zexion stepped into the little light there was and calmly clapped. Demy looked around for the source, saw Zexion, hopped down from the wall, and bowed teasingly.

"You play wonderfully," said Zexion.

"Thank you, sir."

Zexion was dressed modestly but tastefully—black slacks, a white linen shirt, and a black traveling cloak. He also wore black silk gloves and slightly scuffed, but polished shoes. His continence suggested wealth, but his manner was friendly. Demy really couldn't see much of Zexion's face, but what he could see was surprisingly beautiful for a man. Of course, he didn't say this. Neither did he, of course, realize that he was staring.

Zexion smiled knowingly. "Please, don't let me interrupt you," he gestured with a gloved hand.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I was just singing. I play all the time," he began walking slowly, hoping that Zexion would join him, which, he did.

"You do?" Demy nodded. "Where do you play?"

"Oh, I work for Organization 11. We're a…" he searched for the best description. "…traveling talent show," he smiled awkwardly.

"Intriguing," he nodded subtlety.

"There's a show tomorrow night actually, in the town square. It's our special night performance. One of our guys does this thing with fire so the entire stage lights up and we have this…stuff that glows really bright and it's so spectacular. You should come see it—oh pardon me, but what is your name?"

"Zexion," and he snatched Demy's hand as he bowed slightly, kissing it in the traditional French fashion. "And you are?"

Demy blushed and tried to look offended. "Not a woman. I'm not a woman, sir."

Zexion smiled humbly. "Oh, but of course. However, one does not need be a woman to be admired, yes?"

And though Demyx tried his hardest, a smile still blossomed on his face. "You are ever too kind, Zexion."

"You're name will suffice as gratitude."

"Demy. My name is Demy."

"It's a divine pleasure to meet you Demy," and once again his hand was cradled in that smooth grasp and silky lips brushed his skin.

"You—you have quite a way with words, Zexion."

"Am I intimidating you?" he said with a slight smirk. "You are no lowly musician."

"Oh! No—I'm just used to a company of shenanigans and brutes. There's no one as svelte as you in my group!"

"Ah, touché Demy. I haven't heard that word in a century."

"Huh-ha—wait, what?"

"Just an expression, Demy. No need to worry." And with a smile as smooth as velvet, Demy completely forgot why he had been worried.

"Oh, I know. You just seem so…"

"Old?" Zexion supplied.

"What? No! Just—oh Zexion, you enjoy teasing me, don't you?" he giggled.

"And if I do? Is that a crime?" he grinned.

"'Course it is! You've no right to pester my dim-wit!" Demy had led Zexion back to where he had left Xigbar, who was still there, chewing on something and shooting the occasional tree with an arrow.

"Xigbar!" Demyx huffed. "Be nice, he's my friend."

"I am bein' nice, nit-wit. He's the one who looks shifty," Xigbar turned suddenly and aimed for Zexion's chest. Demy cried out in fear, but before he could tell what had happened, Zexion was holding the arrow across Xigbar's throat.

He whispered into his ear. "I advise you not to aim you little sticks at me you rascal, unless you wish for a very…_pleasant_ surprise."

Xigbar gulped and held up his hands in surrender. "Hey man, I was just trying to look out for the kid, y' know?"

"Demy can handle himself, Xigbar." Xemnas came out of the shadows and surveyed the scene. He turned to Zexion, "How did you do that sir?"

Zexion snapped the arrow with one hand and let go of Xigbar, who dusted himself off and leaned against a tree.

"Do what sir?"

Xemnas stood beside Demy and Zexion noted the blond seemed almost excited that the weird man with white hair was talking to him. So, he answered honestly. "I move faster than you can see. Do you know Demy?" He asked sternly.

"Yes, he does," said Demy. "He's the leader of Organization 11," he pointed to Xigbar and then himself. "He's our boss. The Superior."

"And what is your name, Superior?" asked Zexion.

Xemnas studied him for a second. Then, "Xemnas. Yours." It was a command, not a request.

Zexion's eyes met Demy's. They said:_I'm doing this for you._ "Zexion."

The men both stood, eyes locked, heads up high, and neither of them noticed the several new pair of eyes watching them.

"Hey Rox, how much you wanna bet that Xemnas'll hire the guy?" Axel whispered from behind the wall which he and several other organization members were poking their heads over.

"Ten that the guy says no."

"Twenty that Demy insists," says Lumaria.

Axel smiled. "I'll take that bet. Ten that he says no, twenty that Demy makes him and fifty that he's a vampire."

The group behind the wall stared at Axel.

"A _what_?" said Roxas.

"What's your basis for such a radical assumption Axel?" said Even, placing a hand on Lumaria's shoulder so he could get a better look at the subject.

"Well, he's extremely pale—"

"So am I," said Vexen.

"He's reserved and sarcastic—"

"Oh _that_doesn't sound familiar,"

"He has super-human reflexes and speed—"

"Hmm…"

"And he's devishly handsome."

Vexen paused to look at Lumaria with indignant eyes.

"That has nothing to do with vampires Axel!"

"It does too! Have you ever heard of an ugly vampire?"

"…"

Meanwhile, Demy was hovering behind Xigbar because Xemnas and Zexion were locked in a staring match. When one of their resolves broke, Zexion's fate would be decided.

Zexion, on the other hand, was not very fond of this Xemnas character, who thought that everyone but him was nobody. So why was he finding himself stepping back, relaxing his threatening posture, and speaking respectfully to this mortal of filth?

"Why does it interest you, Xemnas, Superior?"

Demy let go of his breath as he saw the tight lines that showed on Xemnas' face when he was being formal, recede. "It interests me because I am in the business of entertainment, Zexion. I recruit individuals with remarkable talent. You seem to already have met Demy. He is one the first I found. There are others. Nine others. Five of whom I would be surprised if they didn't heed my warning and come out. NOW."

And just like that, most of the Organization appeared from behind the wall. Even Held his head up high—_he_ had a scientific reason for spying. Lumaria hung his head a bit but followed Even. Luxord sauntered over with a cigar handing from his mouth. Roxas tried to hide back by the wall, but Axel tugged him by the wrist so that when they stood in front of the Superior, he was glued to Axel's waist.

Zexion eyed the group with mock hilarity. _This_is what the gorgeous blond spent all of his time with? He half-listened as Xemnas introduced each of them. The Pink one seemed to have a low tolerance of not being the one talking, for he kept interrupting as if he was the leader. The skinny blond with an insufferable look on his face scoffed at everything the Pink one did. Well, thought Zexion, at least someone here puts that indignant poof in his place. On the other hand, the stocky blond with the Cigar was trying his best to indiscreetly stare at Xigbar. Humph. Were they _all___queer? The last little blond was the only one that seemed stable. At least he was trying his best to make the flaming buffoon "unhand" him.

"Axel, let go of Roxas," Xemnas said finally.

Axel looked down at the boy with an expression that was painfully close to being described as 'orgasmic.' The blonde's eyes widened briefly, he sighed, and he stopped struggling, swinging his arm around Axel's waist in defeat. Never mind, thought Zexion, they're all queer.

"So Zexion," and Xemnas stood next to the bunch, motioning for Xigbar and Demy to follow him. "Will you join us?"

Zexion looked doubtful, but when he saw Demy, lower lip between his teeth and hands fidgeting nervously, their really was only one choice.

He nodded.

Demy repressed the urge to squeal.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and the sky mourned for her

It was dark and the sky mourned for her. She sat in the mud, her bare legs caked with blood and dirt. Gashes covered her body and angry red burns outlined every delicate area. Renela had been a gentle person once, but now she cast her anger into the sky, filling the heavens with shocking bolts of revenge. The experiments had mutilated her body, her mind, her very being, and now she law in a crumpled heap when she heard it: a bone chilling cry; a reverie to uncontrollable impulses.

Saix ran through the field, Elaeus and Dilan hot on his trail. He could feel the moist earth give way to his pounding steps and the air was filled with emotion. He smelled blood, and the scent led him to a young woman, wrapped in cloth, and currents of electricity emitting from her in waves.

He stopped, and, being on all fours, slowly crawled toward her, sniffing. She froze but saw that his expression was curious, even though his appearance was frightening. He reached out with a clawed hand and touched over her heart. Her eyes went wide and she felt a warm trickle spread throughout her body. The area around her glowed, as did the moon hidden behind the dark clouds so that a single spot seemed to gather all the energy from the lightening and tunneled into the moon and down to Saix so that he could heal Renela.

Dilan and Elaeus stopped abruptly, amazed at what they were seeing. She saw them for a brief moment before a consuming slumber took her so she could heal completely. The two men looked down at the beast but didn't question him. Elaeus picked up the woman and they walked back to the inn, Saix in toe.

As soon as Xemnas turned to lead them back to the inn, Demy bounded to Zexion's side, trying to conceal the large grin on his face so he wouldn't seem overly excited.

"That was incredible, you know? How did you do that Zex?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow at the shortening of his name but decided that it was okay for Demy to refer to him in any manner he wished; but if anyone else dared to call him anything but Zexion, they would be introduced to the dangers of lingering around a short-tempered vampire.

"It's elementary," said Zexion with a passive expression.

Demy scoffed. "Well, if it's that easy, what else can you do?"

A smirk curved the vampire's lips. "You're preoccupied with the worry that I won't take kindly to your exuberant company and are debating whether showing affection would offend me or not."

Demy blushed and his mouth fell open in surprise and embarrassment. He crossed one arm and twirled his hair with the other, bowing his head sheepishly and looking away.

Zexion stopped walking for a moment and gently lifted Demy's chin lovingly. "Do not fret. I am pleased by your thoughts as you are the reason I walk back with your little miscrianic companions. As for your wish to kiss me," Demy gasped in shock again, "All will come in time. I simply wish to not unsettle the others so that I can stay by your side."

Demy was speechless. He hadn't known he wanted Zexion to kiss him, but upon hearing that he had to wait for it, he wanted it immediately. "Wait till you hear Saix and Xemnas. They're so loud everyone knows they share more than just a bed."

Zexion smiled again. "In that case, I suppose one kiss will do no harm, since you are so insistent," and he leaned down a little to softly touch his lips to Demy's.

**Oh my goodness he's kissing me! Feels good…**

Zexion stood up strait and smiled again, motioning for the blond to walk beside him so they could catch up with the group.

When everyone arrived at the inn, Elaeus actually spoke. "Superior. You should come see this."

Xemnas was led to a room where Renela was tucked in, sleeping soundly. She had blond hair and the electricity coursing through her body had caused two antenna-like formations of hair to hang a little above her forehead.

Dilan explained what had happened and of the power she could possess. Xemnas resolved to have her for the Organization in the morning.

After Xemnas returned from seeing Renela, he introduced Zexion to Elaeus, Dilan and Saix. Elaeus took to Zexion right away, but the moment Saix entered the courtyard where they were gathered, Saix's hair stood on end and he growled, bearing his teeth. Zexion's eyes suddenly glowed bright blue, and his hands clenched at his side.

"Saix!" said Xemnas, rushing foreword and seizing him by his arms. "What's agitating you?"

Zexion leered. "We've met before."

Xemnas let go of Saix because he stopped squirming.

"Where did you meet?"

"Not too long ago. At a gathering of…gifted individuals such as us."

"And what disagreement has enticed unrestrainable anger from him?"

Zexion paused, preparing to gauge Demy's reaction. "I saved his life."

Saix growled and lashed out. "You destroyed it!"

Xemnas turned toward Zexion, genuinely concerned now. "Explain Zexion."

Zexion looked Demy in the eye. The blond was scared and desperately wanted to reach out to him for comfort. Inevitably, this gave Zexion the spark of confidence to continue.

"A group of vagrants had chosen Isa as a target. They were a particularly violent trio of siblings that were betrayed by their own mother. An aquantice of mine alerted me of their planed attack on Isa, so I went after them. Alas, I was too late and he couldn't benefit from my particular assistance, so Vincent summoned someone he met in Africa. Rude turned Isa into what he is now. Unfortunately, as I'm sure you know from the state which you found him in, Isa did not take kindly to the transformation and vented on himself. Some do this."

He stopped and everyone stared at him.

Then, Axel, who up until this point remained placidly quiet, jumped into the air. "YES! I was right! You guys owe me money!"

There are some people in this world who just don't know the meaning of tact. Zexion had no respect for them. Xemnas cast Axel a murderous glance, and he shrunk back quietly next to Roxas.

Demy looked up from the ground. "Z--Zexion? You turned him into this?"

No one knew what to do. Demy's voice was so small...normally it was bursting with life and now it was just so uncertain, as if the stable ground he stood on was suddenly turning to liquid. Roxas clinged to Axel waist, who held onto the blond tighter. Lumaria tried to reach out to his friend, but Even grabbed his shoulder gently and shook his head with a sad expression. It was something only Demy and Zexion could figure out.

And just as Zexion was about to open his mouth, a rustling in the bushes distracted them. A tall, dark, muscular man stepped into the light and stared at Saix. For a moment they held their gaze, and then Saix turned tail and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT: I changed chapter 3 DRAMATICALLY. This chapter will be confusing if you don't go back and read it. I changed 1 & 2 a little, but just small things. You'll be lost if you don't read ch 3. I'm sorry for the wait.

Rude immediately ran after Saix.

"Dilan, Elaeus, after him!"

Like the leader he was, Xemnas immediately started issuing orders. His manner was calm, but his voice revealed the true urgency.

"Even, get your tranquilizers. Demy, stay with the girl. Lumaria keep her asleep; give her something if she wakes up. Xigbar, Luxord, stand guard outside. Axel, stay with me."

"What about me sir?"

Xemnas thought for a moment.

"Roxas, come with Axel and I, you may be useful."

Xemnas looked at Zexion with cold eyes. "Xigbar, keep an eye on him."

"Will do," and everyone went their separate ways, leaving Demy, Lumaria, Xigbar and Luxord to stare at Zexion. Everyone stood still, even Zexion, waiting to see what Demy would do.

Demy looked Zexion in the eyes briefly and with a completely passive expression, turned away.

Lumaria followed him and Luxord lingered where he was as he watched Xigbar saunter up to Zexion. He brandished an arrow underneath Zexion's nose.

"You stay away from him. E's ours."

Zexion did nothing. He'd figure out what to do. Demy just needed time. Then he could explain properly and not have to reveal what he was until Demy could handle it.

While Xigbar showed his utter disregard for his own safety, Luxord shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the way Zexion was looking at Xigbar. Though the archer was smart, he didn't possess enough common sense to keep himself out of trouble. So when Xigbar turned his back, Luxord made sure to watch Zexion, even when he started walking back with Xigbar.

Zexion resisted the urge to grit his teeth. That fool really irked him. He needed to be taught a lesson. But Zexion didn't have time for that. He had more important people to deal with.

"You can come out now," he said to the darkness.

"You must admit yo, I am getting better," and a young male with hair as vibrant and red as Axel's stepped into the light. He stood confidently, but seemed slightly unsettled; he shifted a rock with his foot.

"Reno, you will never master the art of _silence_ while traveling with Rude. He's more civilized than Saix, but he's still a brute."

"At least he has a heart beat."

"Still coming to terms with your transformation?" Zexion shook his head disapprovingly. "It has been more than 20 years Reno; you should have passed the stage of remorse and moved onto to appreciating your abilities."

Reno snapped his fingers and the rock at his feet exploded.

"So what if I can blow things up? It doesn't make up for what I've lost. And with Rude…that isn't so important. He's a good partner."

"Choose who you will for your companions, but don't expect praise from me if you're not reaching your true potential."

"Right and that little blondie is your true potential."

Zexion's eyes dilated in protest. "You speak of something you don't understand."

"He made_ puppy_ eyes."

"He's a poet. Indiscrepencies such as that expression are expected from the more sensitive individuals."

"No wonder you like 'im. Another guy with big words."

Reno never was one with an appreciation for a versatile vocabulary. Honestly, he was ignoring the voluminous array of insults that Zexion frequently utilized for his own amusement. However, Reno did have some appreciable qualities; he was an excellent dancer, and as a dancer, he enjoyed good music.

"In addition to facilitating my brain with words better than cannon fodder, which I understand is perfectly acceptable to you, he is an adept musician."

"Oh? Into music is he?"

"He is proficient in a variety of styles capable of encompassing almost any instrument."

"So the kid can play," Reno rolled his eyes, but Zexion could tell he was listening intently.

"He performs as well."

Reno relaxed immediately. His eyes glistened with excitement and Zexion was reminded why he had initially chosen Reno. Like Demy, Reno had something Zexion himself never had, even as a human--jubilance. Passion, he had, but the ability to express emotion so openly, so honestly, no. When he found others who possessed those qualities, Zexion would mull over compatibility. Even though Reno was a stretch, it'd been so long since he'd seen such life, and he almost acted impulsively. Reno, however, tried to seduce Zexion, and the blatant relief he felt had allowed him to proposition Reno. The Redhead was suspicious, but always open to new things. Of course, however, the first time he realized that he would have to take lives to survive, he regretted everything. He fled and lived alone. Then he met Rude. What a joy it had been for Zexion, finding out that his beautiful redhead has fallen for the other kind. He didn't have any quarrels with them, but a natural instinct of distaste was still present. Just thinking about Reno smiling his dazzling smile for Rude irritated him. That same feeling was kindled when Zexion saw Xigbar eye Demy. He wouldn't allow it.

"Now you're talkin'! Well why don't we see him in action yo?" Reno stepped over the bits of rock and slung his arm around Zexion's shoulders. "See if you have decent taste."

"I _did_ rescue you," Zexion smirked.

"I know," and Reno grinned. "That's the problem."

Saix ran as fast as he could; it was important to him. He wasn't just running from Rude, oh no, he was running from himself. He was running from Zexion—from what Zexion had done to him. It was Zexion that had made the decision for him. And that was exactly the problem: it didn't bother him as much as it should. He liked obeying others; it was precisely why Xemnas kept him around. But Zexion had stepped over the line. He saved Isa not because it pleased him, but because he considered it the right thing to do. Zexion had no use for him, no desire to take care of him on a truly personal level. It was in this way that Saix was rejected, abandoned, and he did not like it. Not at all.

Rude knew what he was doing. It only took him 2 minutes to catch up to Saix and pin him to the ground.

"Saix! Saix calm yourself!" Rude growled in a surprisingly low voice.

"NO! You're not my master! You're a pawn! You bent to the will of that demon!"

Rude scoffed." You're wrong. He's no demon. No more so than us. He saved your life. You're indebted to him."

"He didn't save it; he ripped it from me and poisoned me!"

"It was the Remnants that attacked you. They are at fault, not Zexion."

"Irrelevant! I hate him! I HATE HIM!"

Rude picked him up by his shirt threw him back on the ground, pinning him again. "I don't think you do, Saix."

Saix growled. "I do. I hate him!"

"No, you're_ glad_ he did it. You just hate yourself for being thankful."

"NO! NO!"

Saix _roared. _Rude was having trouble holding him down.

Dilan and Elaeus suddenly appeared by Rude's side, effectively restraining Saix, and not long after Even jammed a needle into his arm. Saix went limp.

"Demy, are you alright?" asked Lumaria as they sat in the dark, next to a sleeping Renela.

"I'm—I'm ok, I guess," he said a little too solemnly.

"Is it because of Zexion?"

He nodded.

"You like him, don't you?"

Demy felt like crying.

Lumaria sighed. "Demy, you just met him." 

"I know! But that doesn't matter. He…he's different."

Lumaria rolled his eyes playfully. "Well that's for sure." 

"Hey!"

"No offense Dem, but he seems a little suspicious." Lumaria had the uncanny way of sounding serious and caring at the same time.

Demy cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

"His…abilities."

Demy scoffed. "Yeah, and we're all completely normal."

"Just be careful alright? We all really care about you. You saw how Xigbar reacted."

"I know, but Xigbar doesn't understand me like Zexion seems to. He _likes_ my music."

"Dem,_ everyone_ likes your music. You truly are a genius in your compositions."

Demy looked slightly abashed. "Thanks Mar. It's just…" he paused to bite his lip. "I don't just play. I like to sing too."

Lumaria was slightly surprised. "Oh? I didn't know that."

"Yeah…well, I was singing something, and Xigbar made fun of it."

"That's awfully rude of him."

"Well, that's when Zexion showed up."

Lumaria began to understand. "Did he like your song?"

"Well, he seemed more focused on my violin, but he didn't made fun of me like Xigbar did."

"Don't be too hard on Xigbar," he mimed shooting himself in the head. "He's a little messed in the head." Lumaria smiled.

So did Demy. "Yeah. It's sweet that he's worried about me, but I can take care of myself."

"We all take care of each other Demy; we're family."

Demy huffed a little. "A dysfunctional one."

Lumaria smiled knowingly and patted Demy gently. "For people like us, it's all we have. You, on the other hand, have great potential. Have you thought of going professional and joining an orchestra?"

"Oh no! I love traveling with you guys. I don't think I could handle the stuck ups of an orchestra," he looked away briefly. "Besides, I'd miss you guys too much."

Lumaria smiled. "That's sweet Dem. You make this crazy show normal. You do seem to hold us together."

Demy scoffed. "I have no idea why. I mean, all I do is play an instrument. It's not like I do anything special, like you or Even."

"Yes, Even does have a unique charm to him…but you underestimate yourself. You are no lowly musician."

"Thank you."

"Demy, may I hear you sing?"

Demy paused in thought; he looked abashed and cautionary.

"I promise not to laugh," Lumaria assured.

So without saying another word, Demy closed his eyes and sang.


End file.
